Memories
by Taylor and Selena
Summary: Sometimes, even all-powerful pharaohs need to go down memory lane for a night. Join Carter Kane as he remembers memories, some happy, some sad, of him and his wife. If you don't like, don't read. CHAPTER ONE IS UP!
1. Prologue

**Selena: Hello.**

**Taylor: Heya, everyone!**

**Selena: ...talk about major greeting differences.**

**Taylor: Don't mind me. I'm hyper due to eating a brownie. :D **

**Selena: O.o Who eats brownies in the mornings other than me?**

**Taylor: MEEEE! :D**

**Selena: ...don't mind my sister. She's been like this ever since she returned from a two-week long camp. It was torture. D:**

**Taylor: *shudders* Please, don't bring up that Hades of a "camping trip". It was INHUMANE. **

**Selena: You're just mad you spent two weeks without Jarter, your sisters, and TS and SG. ANYWAYS, before you argue, this is our first story together! :D**

**Taylor: Yeah! :D Perfect timing, too, since our namesakes just did their first performance together. Px**

**Selena: LINK IS IN OUR PROFILE! IT IS AWESOMEEEEEEEEE. But anyways, if you don't like this couple, then simply don't review.**

**Taylor: Other than that, if you do enjoy Jarter, read on! :)**

**Selena: So please ignore our rant and READ ON! REVIEW AT THE END! :D**

**Taylor: Enjoy! :D**

*::*::*

Carter Kane, 26, looked at his kids playing, smiling. He sipped on his _sahlab_ and wondered when would his wife be ready with dinner.

Carter's smile widened. _His__wife._ 6 years married to her, and he still couldn't quite believe it.

Their relationship was unexpected. Everyone expected him to end up with another girl, who, even if he did love her, was not meant for him.

So he and his wife continued their relationship, with a few bumps here and there - wouldn't be a relationship without them. One of those bumps, though, was a hole he almost couldn't dig himself out of. _Almost_.

He cheated on her. With her best friend.

It wasn't on purpose. He just - he just couldn't help it. She was hurting, and he had no idea what to do, so he just kissed her. His wife caught him, and she broke up with him. After being emo!Carter, breaking her window three times, and a Taylor Swift concert, she finally got together with him again. But their happiness was short-lived.

During the war, his wife died.

She died saving both her little sister and boyfriend. The worst part?

She knew she was going to die during the war, and she had told Carter. And he swore he wouldn't let her. But she did anyways. And before she did, she gave Carter one last kiss before tons of rock landed on top of her.

You can say that after that, he was physcoovergirlfriend'sdeath!Carter. He killed every demon in sight, blinded with tears and rage and the image of her face burned in his mind. He let his anger out on our least favorite snake, Apophis, causing the end of the war.

Two years. Two years he was emo!Carter. No one could make him happy for long periods of time. His sister tried convincing Anubis to let her go, but being the stubborn god he was, he didn't. So life went on.

He became the pharaoh of the House of Life and was betrothed to the girl whom he had cheated with on his wife. On his wedding day, he was shocked to to find his supposedly dead wife standing up, saying "I object" when the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." She had taken out her guitar and started to sing _Speak __Now _by her favorite artist, Taylor Swift.

He didn't marry the girl. Instead, he walked down the aisle towards his wife, whispered, "I missed you, cherie" and smashed his lips against hers. He ended up marrying his wife instead of the other girl, and the act turned her into Queen of the House of Life.

"Daddy, dinner's ready." Looking down, he saw his youngest and only daughter, 3-year-old Stella Kane, staring at him with wide brown eyes.

Carter smiled and picked her up, heading to the kitchen. Smiling behind his wife's back, he put a finger on top of his mouth to Stella, and let her down quietly. Stella nodded and skipped towards her mother.

"Daddy coming soon," she piped. Her mother nodded and put her in her high chair. Carter sneaked up behind his wife and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "The best husband in the world by the name of Carter Kane."

"You guessed it." His arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind as he kissed her cheek. Their son, 5-year-old Charlie Kane, made a disgusted face and covered his bright blue eyes. His wife laughed and whispered, "Later, Carter."

After dinner and the kids were put to bed, 4-year-old Aaron Kane attached himself to his mother's leg, making Carter remember Snow, the penguin that used to be his wife's pet before she died. After that, Snow committed suicide.

"I don't want nightmares," he whimpered.

"And you won't get them," his mother said gently. After 5 minutes of persuading, Carter and his wife finally were able to be in peace in their soundproof walls without their son.

As soon as they were both showered and dressed, Carter crawled into the bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Jaz."

Jasmine "Jaz" Kane, née Anderson, 26, smiled at him. "I love you too, Carter."

Carter smiled back and nuzzled her neck.

Yes, his wife was Jaz, the healer. And he liked it.

After a few minutes, Jaz was sound asleep. After staring at her sleep, he fell asleep himself.

And went down memory lane.


	2. Memory 1: Trying to Get Her Back

**Selena: HELLO. WE'RE BACK.**

T**aylor: It's been a while...BUT NOT TO WORRY. ANGST UP AHEAD :D**

**Selena: I kept forgetting to remind her we needed to update... *sheepish* And yeah. Taylor here is the PRINCESS of emoness. Believe me. She's made me cry.**

**Taylor: I make many people cry. Boys too. Mostly when I kick them.**

**Selena: I meant with your writing. Believe me. :'(**

**Taylor: :3 Emoness FTW.**

**Selena: FLUFF FTW. But bittersweet rocks. XD**

**Taylor:...meh. I still like massacring all the characters :D**

**Selena: Sometimes I wonder why you even ship Jarter. I mean, you're the princess of emoness, and Jarter is all fluffy and sweet.**

**Taylor: When you've seen enough angst, a little sweetness is worth even more. *raises eyebrows* Why, would you rather I ditch this joint? :P**

**Selena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I was just saying! DON'T LEAVE! WE HAVE TAYLOR AND SELENA AND DEMI AND COUNTRY SINGERS AND ADELE AND A LOT MORE! OH, AND COOKIES AND BROWNIES! ...okay, anyways, people, read on. This is after Jaz's death, mentioned in the prologue.**

**Taylor: Yayz. Death. :D**

**Selena: ...don't mind her. She's a lot like Carter...**

**Taylor: Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis sa? :P**

**Selena: Because you are.**

**Taylor: *sips ginger ale and fishes into bag of Skittles* Whatever you say.**

**Selena: *gives reader the 'Ya see?' look* Don't mind us. END OF A/N.**

"What do you mean? Of _course _you can!" Carter Kane's voice was rising as he stared down the god, the 16-year-old trembling.

Anubis frowned again. "I might be able to, but it's against the Ancient Laws, Carter."

His eyes flickered gold for a moment. "I. Don't. Care. My father is the god of the dead. The least either of you can do-"

"Carter," Anubis warned. "Lord Osiris knows you want Jaz back. But we will both be sentenced to death if we bring her back."

"You're GODS!" He yelled, finally snapping. His eyes glowed, the amulet around his neck heating up. "I don't give a _damn _about the consequences! Take a life swap!"

"Carter, we can't. We have the power, but without Ra's permission-"

"I AM THE PHARAOH!" he roared, eyes blazing with golden fire. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY."

Anubis felt like a father scowling at his son that he couldn't go to a party. "Carter, the least we can do is let you talk to her in spirit form. But that's it. We can't bring her back. I'm sorry."

It was like flipping a switch. Suddenly his shoulders slumped, and anguish washed over him like a wave, drowning out anger. He looked completely miserable.

_"We can't bring her back."_

"Carter...do you want to talk to her?" Anubis asked gently.

He fought back tears. "Yeah. Please." _You _swore, _Carter. Promised her._

Anubis nodded and melted in the shadows, to return with the spirit of a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing white robes. Anubis left the two alone.

Jaz Anderson, 16 (and will be forever; or so they thought) smiled. "Hi, Cart."

He nearly broke down. "Jaz...gods, I'm so sorry. I failed...gods..." He gritted his teeth, hating himself with every word.

"You didn't fail, Carter. You defeated Apophis. And it's not your fault."

He moaned quietly, burying his face in his hands. "Please don't say that. If I hadn't come down there, you and Cassie would be f-"

"Carter Kane, that avalanche was not your fault. It was my decision to let go, my decision to save Cassie, my decision to take the avalanche for you."

His hands shook. "You shouldn't have. That was _my _price to pay, Jaz, not yours."

"But you didn't deserve it, Cart."

He felt like yelling in frustration. "Neither did you! Gods, Jaz, _anybody_ but you! You never did anything to deserve that! Cassie doesn't deserve that! Bill doesn't! Neither does Richard!"

"You _knew_ this war would take away lives," Jaz pointed out. "Both of us knew. Everyone in Brooklyn House knew."

"But I swore it wouldn't be you," he whispered.

"You can't control my decisions, Carter." She held out a hand, as if to touch his cheek, before remembering she couldn't. She sighed. "I wanted to take that avalanche for you. It wasn't a matter of needing to save you because the world would end without you. No. It was a matter of _wanting _to save the man I love."

A sort of broken choking sound came from him. He tried for words, but none came.

"I could've just stayed where I was with Cassie and let the avalanche take you away. But I didn't."

"You should have," he said quietly.

If she could've smacked him, she would've. "Carter Kane! I was not going to see the boy I love die without doing something about it!"

Carter stuffed his fist into his mouth for a second, a few crimson drops encircling his knuckles when he pulled it back. "And what about me? They want me to send you away." His voice broke.

"I'll be at your side. I always am." Jaz smiled at him.

He balled his fist. "I can't do it, Jaz. I can't just sink you in the river or...just...see that..." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Jaz laughed. "I just wanted you guys to put me in a boat and drift it away in a river. But...Carter, you're the strongest person I know."

"I can't. I-" He started to tremble.

"Cart...remember, I'll always be at your side. I'll be there to help you." She put a spirit-y hand on his cheek. "I love you."

He gazed back at her sadly. "And I love you. So much. And I can't do anything!" He felt Horus' temper rise in him again, only this time it was directed at himself.

"Yes, you can. Never, _ever_ forget me, Carter Kane. _Ever_."

"I won't," he swore solemnly. "I swear on Ra's throne, I won't, Jaz Anderson."

Jaz smiled. "Good. Tell... tell Cassie to not be sad. Tell Bill to continue with his life and punch Camila for me. Tell Dad that Mom's fine now. That we're both fine."

Carter choked out a small sob, a tear finally breaking free. It was too much. "I can't. I c-can't do this, Jaz. You have to come back. I don't know what-"

Jaz opened her mouth to interrupt, when another spirit, which was like an older Jaz, appeared. "Jaz, honey, your time is running out," Laura Anderson whispered. Jaz nodded.

Carter looked up and met Laura's eyes with his own, bloodshot ones. "I am so sorry," he whispered, remembering the promise he made like it had been barely a day ago.

Laura held up a hand. "Jaz explained everything. It's not your fault. You tried your best."

_And my best wasn't good enough._

"Goodbye, Carter. I'll see you later. Maybe not soon. But we will." Jaz smiled a watery smile at him.

"I-" He swallowed, extending a hand to touch hers, misery returning when it passed right through. "Je t'aime, cherie."

"Ti amo, il mio amore." Jaz faded away with her mother, and Carter's last view of Jaz was wiping her ghostly tears away.


End file.
